Do I know you?
by Lluna
Summary: Take place at 7th year, Hogwarts.A girl called Marian Cravney go back 12 years by mistake, arriving at the Malfoy's mannor. Lucius and Narcissa receive her, thinking that she’s the new Draco Malfoy’s nanny. She finds onther job taking care of a muggle, ca
1. Chapter 1

Take place at 7th year, Hogwarts. 

A girl called Marian Cravney go back 12 years by mistake while she was going to the entrance of the school. It was her first year there (she arrives on exchange, she is a foreigner) and she doesn't know nobody at London. She arrives at Malfoy's manor where Lucius and Narcissa receive her, thinking that she's the new Draco Malfoy's nanny. She decides to stay there taking care of him and making little Draco change from a bad boy to a sweet boy (who, actually, ask her to marry him). At the weekends (her free days) she find another job, taking care of a muggle, called Dudley Dursley. Of course Harry is in the house too, as well as she discovers, and they become friends.

After a year, while Marian, knowing that Draco is one of her future mates at Hogwarts, learns a lot of things about him and his family, she gets a really free-job weekend, because Dudley is ill and his parents are going to stay at house with him.

With nothing more to do (she doesn't have a family or somebody to spend the day with) she goes for a walk, arriving at Hogwarts... and being transported to the present. A bit confused she goes in, looking for the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who was waiting for her and ask her to try the Sorting Hat, which decides to put her at Gryffindor.

After that she goes to the Gryffindor tower where she meets Hermione Granger. The following day, the two girls go to the Great Hall to eat something, where Hermione introduces Marian to Harry and Ron. Harry, who remembers his nanny, realize that she has the same appearance than 12 years before. Marian tells him the truth and he is a bit shocked but very pleased to see her again. By the way, Draco Malfoy has discovered that something strange is happening at the Gryffindor's table and goes to see what is it. Then he sees Marian and cannot believe his eyes. At the end of the day he finally decides to talk to her, kidnapps the girl and acuse Marian of being a liar (?) and a betrayal. She gets angry and rans away (hitting him for being such a bad boy, not how I tech you) and Malfoy makes a decision.

CHAPTER ONE: Meeting the Malfoys.

Don't. Don't do it because I cannot answer you. I'm being serious! I cannot answer something I don't know, and I don't know (in case you haven't realizedyet) how I have disappeared like that. You see, I- it means Marian Cravney- was standing there, in front of the big door, and I was going to push it, ready to get in, when I realized I was not in front of the big door anymore but at the other side of a big shield, which is around a huge and elegant house.

While I decide what to do, a strange sound, like a woman crying, make me look at the shadow who seems, desperate, to run away from the manor and bumps directly into me.

'Sorry' the shadow (a girl) apologises, sobbing and shivering.

'Are you all right?' I ask although I already know the answer.

'They... they have given me the sack'-she says and is very difficult to me to understand what she says not only because she is still crying but because I'm not very good at English 'only because I complained about... about that evil...'

'Who have given you the sack?' I try to leave my own feelings of disbelief and surprise and try to concentrate on what she's saying.

'The Malfoys' she answers back.

'Malfoy?' wait, I have listened this name before. I remember to have read something refered to the Malfoys in that foreign diary called the _Prophet_ but I cannot remember what it said...

'It's not... that boy... his not a human... really... he is really really bad'

'Who?' Yes, I see, I have to elaborate a bit more my sentences, as my ancient teacher always used to say.

'Draco Malfoy' she says 'I've complained to the Mrs about him because he had tried to burn my hair with his father wand, but then that ugly women- Mrs Pherson- has said that I was lying and they've given me the sack! And the boy was laughing!' I don't understand half of the story but I think I catch the essential.

'So, that Mrs Pherson had tried to burn you hair?' The girl looks at me, scowling, and then looks up the manor.

'Oh. I have to go!' she says running again and leaving me there, alone.

'Excuse me' or not so alone. I turn round and my eyes meet an old man who is looking at me 'Get in, please. The master is waiting for you'.

'Me?' I ask, pointing at myself. The man nodds and walks towards the door of the house. I follow him, still not knowing what has happened to me. The old man makes me enter in the house and then leads me to a big hall, decorated with a lot of pictures and furnitures that seem to have cost a lot of galleons. In there a men- with blond hair, pale skin and grey eyes- and a women- also blond, very pretty- are sitting in a sofa.

'Master' Says the old man (the butler, I suppose) 'She's the new girl' adds and leaves when Mr Malfoy (I recognise him because of the photo I saw in the Profet but... in person he looks much younger) stands up and tells him to bring us some tea.

'So' Mr Malfoy turns to me 'what qualifications have you got?'

'Excuse me?' I ask as much politely as I can.

'Lucius, we shall offer the girl to sit down first, shall not we?' The woman (Mrs Malfoy?) takes part in the conversation.

He agrees and I sit down, a bit nervous, and then the butler arrive with the tea.

'Thanks' I say to the man, who disappears again after some minutes.

'Well, Miss...what's your name?'

'Marian, sir, Marian...' I doubt '...Green'. I prefer not to say my real name, just in case they know somebody of my family.

'Right. My name's Lucius Malfoy and she is my wife, Narcissa'.

'Nice to meet you' I say and she looks pleased.

'You are not from England, are you?' Ask Mrs Malfoy.

'No. I'm from Spain but my father was born in London, that's why I have an English surname'.

'I see' says, distracted, Mr Malfoy drinking a bit of his cup of tea.

'She can teach Draco a bit of Spanish' says happily Narcissa Malfoy.

'If she gets the job' replies him not looking at me. And then '¿are you not too much young? How old are you?'

'I'm seventeen' I answer with the true. 'But I'm very responsible' I add quickly.

'You have experience looking after children?' He continues with the interview. That's it! I get it now. So, that girl that I found outside was little Malfoy's nanny and his parents are looking for a new one. Fine, after all, it's a bit late, I dunno where I am and I need a place to sleep so I'm gonna try to get the job.

'Yes I have' I answer his question 'I have been doing it since I was ten' And that's true too, I have always been the one who take care of my younger cousins.

'I think she can do it, Lucius' the women looks at his husband.

'I'm not sure' he says and I, more nervous because I don't want to spend the night out, tell him something like 'I can try some days and if you don't like how I work I promise I will not complain if you give me the sack'. Then, the first page of a newspaper (on the table) catch my eyes. It cannot be true. Is my imagination or in there it puts that today is 1 of Setember of 1991? I look around and, anxious, take a look at the calendar which is on a wall next to the fire. No! 1991 again! Have I travelled 12 years to the past? The voice of Mr Malfoy breaks the silence.

'All right. You can stay a week' he says and Narcissa Malfoy smiles. Then he grumbles 'She cannot be worse than the four of the past month'. The four of the past month? How many nannies have they got?

'Fine. I would tell Paul to help you with the luggage' says the woman, going to her feet and leaving the room to find that Paul.

'This robes you're wearing... are not like the Hogwarts uniform?' Ask Mr Malfoy, with his grey eyes half-closed. ¡Ups! Of course it's the uniform. I was going to get into the castle when I was, without an explanation, transported here. What do you want? I didn't have time to get changed.

'No... They are my black ones, very similar to Hogwart's but not the...' Fortunately, Mrs Malfoy arrives with a young boy (Paul, I suppose) transporting my luggage with the _Locomotor trunk_ spell.

I'm lucky! It has appeared with me!

'I think it's time to introduce you to my son, Miss Green' says Narcissa, with a smile on her face. ¿Her son? ¿The evil that girl told me about? ¿Why is Mrs Malfoy so happy?

HELLO! I expect you like it, it's my first fanfic but I've tryed to do my best! Please, review and forgive me if I have too much mistakes- I, as Marian, I'm not very good at English :P-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO: Draco.

I follow her upstairs. When we arrive at the first floor she enters in a room... and shouts:

'Draco! What is it? Didn't I told you I didn't want you to play in the garden? You are covered in... ecs!'.

I came into for discover a little person, with the face and clothes covered in mud. The boy (I think he isn't more than five years old) has platin blond hair and grey eyes, as his father, but they are not cold, they're shining, rebellious. 'You must have a bath right now!' Complains Mrs Malfoy though I don't think the child is that dirty. 'I would tall Nancy to... ah no, she is not here'.

'I can do it, ma'am' I said and she looks surprised, like she didn't remember I was also there.

'Oh. Excelent, excelent!' she turns to his son 'Draco, this is Miss Marian Green, your new nanny. I expect you are a good boy and do whatever she tells you to do'. Draco Malfoy mocks at his mother when he thinks she is not looking. 'Well, Miss Green'adds the woman giving to his son a dirty look and making a movement with her wand, which opens a wardrove (yes, we are in his bedroom), 'you have some clothes right there and Draco will show you where the bath is. If you need something just say it to one of the house-elves'.

'All right' I say and Mrs Malfoy gets out of the room. Once we are alone I choose some clothes (while Draco is looking at me, in silence) and then I go towards the boy and try to hold his hand.

'What are you doing? Don't touch me!' he shouts, moving back.

'Why not? I don't mind getting a bit dirty' I say. He scowls.

'Really?' I nodd... and he spits, but the spit dooesn't touch me.

'Hey! I was talking about the mud!" I complain and he looks a bit surprised.

'I'm waiting'. He says, still.

'Waiting for what?' I say, not knowing the thing he's talking about.

'You to insult me. Or to kick me or something. I'm used to it. But I warn you: if you do that I will take revenge on you. You cannot be always awaked, and then I will kick you back or...'

'Burn my hair?' I complete.

'That's it'. He nodds.

'So, you used to do that to your nannies, right? You warned them too?'

'No. You have a strange accent, not like an english person'.

'That's because I'm not english. And _why_ did you do that to the poor girls?'

'Because they deserve it. That's why'.

'Really? And that girl that has just gone deserve it also?' I move close to him.

'Oh, yeah. Angie was the worst. She locked me at the wardrove for hours because I said I didn't want to eat the vegetables'. What!

'You're being serious?'.

'Of course.' He seems to relax when he sees I'm not going to hurt him, after all. 'That's why I tried to burn her hair. Although, now I think about it, Nancy was worse: she broke my broom. Then I shout her she was a pig, and after that she kick me. You see?' The boy gets out his shirt and show me a scar at his chest 'Here'. Oh my god!

'And then you explained that to your parents and they gave her the sack?'

'I explained that to dad but he never believes me'. He looks hurt. 'Of course those women never acted in front of mum and dad'. Adds, thoughtful. 'That time I had some help of Paul and his spider. Nancy was _afraid_ of spiders!' He grins.

'And that girl that has gone today? Did your parents believe you when you told them she locked you in the wardrove?'.

'No, but Mrs Pherson told dad I was saying the truth and he believes her'.

'Who's Mrs Pherson?' I ask, remember that the girl mentioned her as well.

'Oh I think she was grandma's nanny and when my gran died told my dad to give her a job. She's too much old to be my nanny and that's why she is the housekeeper. I prefer that because I don't like her'.

'Well, but she told your father the truth, didn't she?'

'Yes, that has been the first time and did it because she didn't like Angie either'.

Without noticing we start walking and get into the bathroom (wow! It's the biggest bathroom I ever seen!) and I help him to get undress.

'Mmm. And all the others who work here, never saw your nannies behaving like that?'

'Of course they did! None of them are blind!'

'So, why they didn't tell your parents, then?'

'Because of Mrs Pherson., I think. She tolds them to keep quiet and they do it because are scared. They know she can make dad to give them the sack'.

'That's horrible! If Mrs Pherson knows your dad would believe her she _should_ tell him about that'.

'Sure, but she thinks I need all it to became a "real man". She told me I need a lot of discipline to be like a real Malfoy'.

'And how's a real Malfoy?'

'Like my dad'. He says only. So, for being a good Malfoy family member he has to be... Well, I don't know Mr Malfoy but he doesn't look like a specially tender person.

'Miss Green, the water is ready' the new voice make me jump. It belongs to a house-elf who is looking us with his big eyes wide opened.

'Stupid Dobby! Don't appear like that! You have scared her!'. Draco shouts at him, looking angry.

'I'm sorry, young master' says the elf, with a whisper.

'There is not need to talk him like that, Draco'. I tell him of. 'It's alright, hummm, Dobby. Thanks!'. He nodds an looks like he is going to disappear, but at the end he walks towars the door.

'So, what are you asking all that, anyway?' The boy sneers and I try to help him with his trunks.'Oh, stop it. I can do it! After all, I'm five years old, I don't need help to get undress... and turn round now' he orders. I sigh and I do it. 'Right. You can look now' says after some minutes. I look at Draco who looks back at me into the bathtub.

'Wash your face' I say giving him the shower gel.

'Yes mum' he mocks, rolling his eyes.

'I think "Marian" is all right' I smile 'but I don't mind if you call me "mum" if that is how you used to call the others'. He looks horrified. Maybe he is thinking about calling that Nancy "mum".

'No, no, no. I will call you "Marian".

'Fine'.

'Do you help me soaping my back?'

'Sure' I answer kneeling. When I'm going to start I realize that his skin has a lot of old injuries. 'What's all this?' I whisper touching him.

'What?' he moves his head to look at me 'Oh, that. It's nothing. Kira did when was in bad mood'.

'But what kind of nannies have you got!'

'Nah, you're wrong. Kira is my father's sister' he replies, washing his arms. I proceed to help him with his back. 'Turn round again, I'm going out' says when he has moped up. I do that after giving him the towel. 'Where are the clothes?' I hear he asks me.

'On there' I point at the small stool. 'Draco?'

'Yes?'

'Your mum have never seen those scars?'

'Nop. I don't want her to see them either' He warns me, speaking with a "the subject is concluded" tone. 'You can look at me'. I turn to see Draco fighting with a dark brown tunic.

'Let me' I say, approaching the boy and putting his head into the right hole of the robes.

'So... don't tell me you want to be my friend'.

'Only if you want to'.

'Well...' He looks surprised and a bit esceptical 'I... I, you see, I don't need friends!'

'Really?' I raise an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I don't need them. Dad wants me to go with two guys -that Crabbe and the other, Goyle- but they are a bit of an idiots. The only thing they know to do is the same as I do. They're stupids'.

'But you didn't say that to your father, did you?'

'No' He scowls while he finishes to get dress 'Crabbe and Goyle dad's are friends of him'.

'I see'. I look into the drawers for a hairbrush and I comb Draco's blond and smooth hair.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing' I answer with a smile 'Just combing your hair'.

'I can _see_ you are combing my hair. I mean- why?' I'm going to answer when Dobby, the house-elf, come inside.

'Miss Green, young master... Mrs Malfoy says that the dinner is ready and wants the Miss to come too'.

'OK Dobby. Tell Mrs Malfoy we are going in a minute'. I say, putting away the hairbrush. The elf nodds and disappears.

'Really, you have a very strange accent' says the boy, blinking. 'Where did you say you came from?'

'I didn't say. I'm from Spain'.

'Where is it?'

'In Europe'.

'And where is Europe?' I smile.

'I will show you that in a map, but not now. Go upstairs. I'm coming in a sec'.

'Right'. He leaves and I take out my wand ready to clean the room.

'Shila will do that, Miss' says a voice and I jump again. Another elf is standing next to the door. It's not like I've never seen a house-elf before, really...

'Oh. Fine. Thanks. Then I will...' I wash my face and hands and comb my hair also. 'See you'.

'Yes, Miss'. I leave the bath and nearly get lost to arrive at the dining room. The three Malfoys are sitting arround a table, decorated with candelabrums. Mr Malfoy looks at Draco, looking satisfied. Maybe I can stay here, after all...


End file.
